


Defiance And Retribution

by lovinghimonly



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinghimonly/pseuds/lovinghimonly
Summary: Will her naughty attempt to disobey the king's orders lead Meril to her suffering or to her delight?What happens when she decides to defy him?How is the Elvenking going to deal with it?





	1. Bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alsivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsivia/gifts).



> A big thanks to Alsivia for editing. You've inspired me so much lately :)  
> Oh my, I hope that sentence doesn't require editing ;) ;)

Thranduil's slender fingers encircled the door knob, and he slipped into the chamber swiftly. It was quiet, bathed in the early morning light. His calculating glance first fell on the large oaken bed, which - to his displeasure - he found empty. The sound of splashing water, however, coming from the bathroom, caused the tips of his pointed ears to twitch almost imperceptibly as he closed the door behind him with renewed enthusiasm. An amused grin settled on his lips, and Thranduil strode further into the chamber with an air of demand. As if it were his own, he headed for the small settee which kindled warming memories in his mind and a fire in his loins.

When Meril left the bathroom and entered her chamber, she was surprised to see the King lounging on her settee. His broad back rested proudly against the backrest, his left leg hung over the armrest, while his forearm - strong and shapely by extensive sword practice - rested on his knee. In his other hand he held a glass filled with his favorite wine. Dorwinion, she smelled it in the air as the sweet, heavy scent of it immediately began to seduce her senses.

After a moment of silence, Meril narrowed her eyes and leaned nonchalantly against the door frame, a mischievous grin playing on her lips while her fingertips ran along the hem of her towel above her breasts whose generous curves were clearly visible. Her fingers traveled to her collarbone, where they lingered as she tilted her head slightly to the side, and she seductively bit her lower lip.

Thranduil's intense gaze was fixed on the trails of her hand as her fingers stroked above the hem of her towel, soft touches, to which only his own hands were entitled. A frown appeared on his flawless features when her fingers strolled over her cleavage. He felt his shaft twitch and suddenly, drawn by a deep inner restlessness, he shifted in the settee while his hand wandered up his thigh where it came to rest near his swelling hardness.

Meril rolled her right foot from her heel to her toes and stood motionless. Her towel parted and allowed him a peek in her bare knee. Delicate pale skin, still moist from her morning bath. Thranduil swallowed hard. His gaze wandered from her knee upwards, over the beige towel, well aware of the treasures hidden under its fluffy fabric. It stopped at her cleavage. Her damp hair hung loose over her shoulders, thick strands now dark golden, from whose tips tiny drops of water oozed onto her cleavage and from there, they rolled down until they were absorbed by the towel. Her bare skin was adorned with droplets of water which sparkled in the light of the rising sun as she gently rolled her shoulders.

Thranduil swallowed hard again and placed his glass on a nearby side table, his mind lost in a frantic attempt to control the boiling yearning already raging within him. It was pointless. A low grunt escaped his throat and rushed its way into freedom through his parted lips.

Meril pushed away from the door frame and approached him slowly. His eyes were hooded and glazed with lust, his hand now stroking his swelling shaft, a growing bulge that stretched the fabric of his leggings relentlessly. Meril stopped before him and her gaze left his hand, then it wandered slowly upwards until it lingered briefly over his lips. His tongue ran over the delicate skin of his lower lip, and now it was Meril who exhaled with longing. Her knees suddenly felt weak and she bit hard on her lip in an attempt to suppress a moan. She would not grant him this joy, not so easily, not so fast.

Skilfully she crawled onto his lap and straddled him. The inside of her thigh brushed his hardened manhood teasingly, and Thranduil dropped his head back while another grunt left his throat. He grabbed her hips tightly and his fingers dug greedily into the soft, ever-young flesh of her body. The deep groan that followed was louder than the previous one as she began to circle her hips over his length, thus massaging it.

Meril's hands brushed across his strong chest and traced his collarbones through the silky fabric of his royal tunic. Its top buttons were undone, revealing a glimpse of his chiseled chest.Then, with a fluid movement, her fingers headed lower, until she felt the belt buckle through the fine fabric. Her skilful hands slipped under his tunic and swiftly unfastened the buckle. Meril pulled the leather belt off and held it in her hand. Thranduil cocked an eyebrow at her as she began to wound it round his right wrist. She ignored him, much too excited about her idea which had already caused her countless sleepless nights and very lustful, but - alas - forbidden dreams.

When the belt round his wrist was secured, she took its end and fumbled it behind his back. Meril reached for his other hand. To her delight, Thranduil gave in, his look calculating, but also heated. But before she could make a knot to fasten the belt, he hesitated. He pulled back his still free hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice velvety as silk, its tone threatening though.

A mischievous smile played on her lips and Meril eyed him teasingly. "I am trying to please my king," she said innocently and battered her long eyelashes at him.

"To please your king?" Thranduil sounded both astonished and intrigued.

Meril nodded. "This one here," she said raising his already bound hand, "…this is what I have been planning for a long time. However..." she paused briefly.

"However…?" repeated Thranduil in anticipation.

"However, I was unsure as to whether I would be allowed to do so," she confessed. 

Thranduil cocked a brow at her. "And suddenly you think that you are allowed to do this... whatever you're up to," he began, raising his bound hand, glancing at it, only to stare once again into her clear blue eyes. "Why? What gives you this confidence?" 

"Last night." Meril blushed slightly.

Thranduil shifted and moaned as his movement stimulated his shaft which was trapped between their bodies under Meril's weight. His gaze grew darker. "Do you actually believe that last night's events may allow you, let's say… such liberties?" he asked huskily.

Meril rolled her hips against his and Thranduil stifled a deep groan with difficulty.  
"Yes," she sighed and rolled her hips again. Thranduil sat for a moment, tense and motionless, his eyes dark and full of lust and eagerness. His mind rejected her idea immediately, but his body was easily convinced by her seductive movements, her parted lips that he so wished to ravage, her soft hands on him, her mere presence that made his blood boil with passion every time he was with her. What had he done to him, this fair temptress? 

Her glittering eyes hovered over the sensitive parts of his body. Thranduil saw her insatiable desire for him reflected in the depths of them and his passion for her grew to unimaginable proportions. 

Meril waited impatiently for his decision. Would he engage in her game? To her amazement and delight, Thranduil offered her his other hand.  
"Do not disappoint me," he warned, his icy blue eyes fixed on hers.

"What if I satisfy you?" She wanted to know. Yet she should have expected that he would not reply. She hummed contentedly as she placed his hand on the settee and grabbed the other end of his belt to tie it with it. "Try to free yourself," she said when she had finished and stood up.

Thranduil moved briefly, then looked at her sternly. "I am having a council meeting before the sun has fully risen," he declared impatiently.

"That gives us enough time," muttered Meriel who gazed at him seductively before her eyes wandered hungrily all over his body.

"Are you aware," said Thranduil in a hoarse voice, "…that whatever you do, I may pay you back?"

Meril looked at him enthusiastically but her expression changed quickly when he spoke again.

"I could also punish you ..." he added, his expression filled with dark lust. "If your ... game does not satisfy me."

Despite her initial concern, his words made the flames of desire blaze in her body and her expression was tense, almost lustful. She asked herself for a tiny moment what she would prefer, him paying her back, or his punishment... she had not yet experienced the latter. She shuddered and quickly discarded the thought.  
"Is this a threat or a promise, my king?" Meril asked innocently when she had decided that both kinds of the king's attention had certain charms.

"That depends."

Meril knelt down and slowly stripped him of his leggings and his boots. Then she straddled his lap again, careful not to touch his shaft while doing so. Her skilful fingers began to unbutton his tunic slowly. Meril made sure that her fingers brushed the skin of his chest over and over again. Then she pushed the fabric aside and was overwhelmed by the sight of the defined muscles of his abdomen under his pale, silky skin. It was a sight she had already been accustomed to, which, however, brought the inner self of her to the boiling point every single time. These muscles would soon become very tense, she thought, as she ran her fingers teasingly over them. 

Slowly she slipped back to the floor, her gaze steadily fixed on his eyes which pursued every movement of her. Meril rested her hands on his knees before they crawled upwards inch by inch. His skin grew hotter with each of her touches, his breath uneven as her fingertips brushed the skin of his lower abdomen before she pulled them back and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. It jerked and swelled further, shrouded inside the shelter of her warm and soft hands. She loved how he responded to her touch and her rosy lips formed a contented smile. Her grip was gentle but firm while her fingertips explored the velvety skin and the pulsating vein along the underside of his shaft which throbbed desperately for every form of attention from her. Meril spread his knees and shifted closer to him.

Thranduil closed his eyes and let his head fall back as her hot breath brushed the tip of his manhood. The uncontrolable twitching of his body made him buck his hips upwards. Meril's hot tongue left a damp trail on the sensitive skin as she licked along the side of his erection. Her hot breath sent shivers all over his body. He became too impatient and growled dangerously, but Meril had something else in mind than to satisfy him quickly. The kiss she placed on the tip of his shaft was agonizingly brief, almost imperceptible. As Thranduil buckled his hips again, she grabbed him and pushed him against the settee to hold him in place. Their eyes met, and Thranduil glowered at her while she just smiled and leaned forward again. This time, her tongue traced the vein on the underside of his throbbing shaft, and she was almost overcome with the desire to accept him and yield to his abandon without hesitation. But she did not.

He was her king, but there was also her dream that she wanted to fulfill while being awake, and besides, who knew how the king would pay her back? Or would he punish her? Her lips enveloped the tip of his hardness and her tongue touched the soft skin almost timidly as her grip on his hips tightened. Thranduil hissed when she pressed the tip of her tongue into the slit of his shaft. She could taste him, his excitement, his unbound lust, slowly dripping from it. Meril relished the taste and sucked his scepter almost reverently . He groaned loudly and she felt his strong hips struggle under her hands that still held him firmly. She knew he was playing along. He might not be able to get rid of the belt, but he could certainly get up if he wanted. But where would the King go, stark naked and bound with his own belt?

Meril looked up. Thranduil had closed his eyes, seemingly enraged, but at the same time lust-filled and greedy. The pale skin of his handsome face was adorned with small glowing beads of sweat that glittered like tiny white gems in the light of the morning sun. She licked the tip of his erection and Thranduil's face contorted with pleasure. His lips parted and the groan that escaped him sounded animalistic and exciting to her ears. She was momentarily tempted to release his hips and slide her hand between her thighs, but he would certainly notice it and punish her later. So she held him firmly as she wound her lips around his shaft again. This time she pushed forward, agonizingly slow. She engulfed its girth and enjoyed the sensation inside her mouth as it began to jerk with eagerness. Meril pushed deeper and sucked harder.The silky, warm skin of her inner cheeks pressed against his shaft, and Thranduil clenched his hands to fists. If he could only use his hands right now, he would grab her by her long hair and pull her frantically onto his hardness until he found his release to end this torture.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He relished the sight of her kneeling before him. She looked so helpless and obedient. Yet his expression darkened briefly as he instantly became aware of who was controlling whom in this instance. Then waves of lust twitched over his features and Thranduil moaned deeply as the tip of his manhood pressed against her throat. She sucked his length so feverishly that he thought he might lose his mind. Her tongue massaged the underside of his shaft before it traced the vein that bulged there. Thranduil felt the pulsation of this vein in his whole body and it seemed to him that even his heartbeat was dictated by this pulsation. His heart, as well as the fire in his loins, raced with desire. He made an attempt, but he was not able to free his hands.

Meril's mouth freed his hard length with a loud pop and she looked mischievously at him as she blew air against its sensitive tip, which made his shaft dance with stimulation. The king growled loudly and she licked over the tip before she reached for his balls which she cradled in her hand. They were full and they felt heavy inside her small hand as she gently massaged them. She held his hardness against his well defined abdomen as she licked along the seam of his testicles.

He pushed his hips forward and she placed one of his feet on the settee for better access. She licked his balls and her fingers caressed his shaft as they ran slowly up and down along his thick length, sometimes demanding, then again affectionately, an almost innocent touch which evoked in Thranduil pleasurable recollection of times vividly present in his mind, as if it had only happened yesterday. Her fingers wound around his hardness firmly and she squeezed gently as she began to pump him while she sucked his balls. Thranduil's breath came in shallow gasps, his abdominal muscles so tense that the sensation was almost painful to him. But Meril did not intend to release him soon. She had something else in mind. 

It was painfully pleasurable, he thought, before his mind became clouded with utter lust. Her soft lips, her skilled tongue, the heat of her mouth, the dark cave which he so gladly explored, they all enchanted his senses. Thranduil shuddered as her thumb cautiously stroked the tip of his erection. The leather belt which held his hands bound, cut deeper into his wrists, and his already strained senses almost exploded at the addition of this sweet pain. Never before his deep desire for the flesh and warmth of an elleth had been mixed with physical pain. It was completely foreign to him and yet so incredibly intoxicating. It doubled his lust for her and her ministrations while it deepened his frustration. If he could only free his hands now... He growled dangerously low.

She felt his inner tension under her fingertips that rested on his thigh. With a last lick, she raised her head and smiled at him mischievously. Bereft of her attention, Thranduil opened his eyes abruptly and stared at her incredulously before his eyes grew dark and angry. The profound lust that lay in them, assured Meril that despite his fierce expression on his face, there was a part of him that craved for what she was doing.

She stood up and took a step backwards. Her hand brushed the towel around her body and her fingers lingered on the hem. Slowly she removed it, letting it pool onto the floor. Thranduil's eyes feasted on her body, the unusually -for an elleth- full, delicious curves, the alabaster skin slightly flushed in confirmation of her arousal. She seemed almost as excited as he was, he thought. He licked his lips and frowned dangerously as her hands began to wander over her body. Lower and lower, inch by inch.

A deep, angry growl escaped his throat as her hand traveled farther down, until her fingers trailed lazily over her mound, where they then lingered momentarily before her index finger slid into her folds that were slick with desire, finding the small pearl of pleasure that was now swollen and protruding from them. Thranduil frowned at her, and he studied her with a hard expression. How dared she touch the spot that should be accessible to him only? 

"Stop it!" He hissed in a threatening tone as he tried to free his hands. 

Meril parted her rosy lips and whimpered softly, her voice but a beautiful hum that made the bundle of lust in his groins vibrate. 

Thranduil's gaze jerked upwards to meet her eyes and he became even more infuriated by her cunning smile. His shaft twitched as she whimpered again, louder this time. Her knees trembled slightly as her slender finger stopped to circle her pearl. It slid lower to enter her inner core. Her hips began to swing rhythmically and Thranduil's throat turned dry at the sight of her plump breasts engaging in a slow, enchanting dance. He lost track of time and place, his mind disoriented amidst a numbing haze as his eyes repeatedly darted from her firm breasts to her hand which was still lingering brazenly between her lascivious thighs. As much as her game aroused him, she was doing something forbidden, right before his eyes, and he could do nothing to stop her. Thranduil cursed the belt around his wrists, and a loud grunt vibrated in his chest that brought Meril back to reality.

She approached him and straddled his lap keeping a safe distance from his manhood. Thranduil trembled in anticipation and Meril ran her fingers through his long, silky smooth hair. Then she held his neck with her small hands and leaned forward. Her tongue ran over his lips and stopped at the corner of his mouth, before it traced back to the other corner. She circled his lips with her hot tongue and his breath, uneven and hot, brushed her face as he exhaled with a shudder. The fire in her body went ablaze as his tongue darted out to meet hers. Meril leaned back and ran a finger over his moist lips. She let out a soft moan as Thranduil wound his lips tightly around it and sucked it insatiably, licking her juices off it. She moved closer to her king, she could feel his wildly pulsing sceptre pressing against her flat stomach, making her eager body tremble with raw desire. She shifted even closer now, her hands buried in his hair, pulling it tightly.

His swollen manhood, dripping with proof of his desire, nudged against her opening and she slowly lowered herself onto him. Thranduil dropped his head back and gave out a deep moan as she let his erection enter her, inch by inch, until it was firmly embedded within her inner core. Her inner muscles massaged it as she consciously clenched them around his throbbing member before she released the pressure, causing Thranduil‘s protest. As he growled again, this time a dark and long growl, she slowly began to circle her hips and his shaft reciprocated by twitching uncontrollably within her core. Soft, velvety flesh, painfully swollen to its limits from unbound desire, was tightly embraced by the strong, rippled walls of her feminine depths that he had so deliciously explored countless times before.

Every time Thranduil took her - and that he did at any given opportunity - she often feared that the bed beneath their bodies would not withstand his fierce and demanding manifestations of lust. But now she was the one who had control over their pace, and she was enjoying it to the fullest. Meril concentrated on her movements and the king‘s shaft which was thriving with life inside her inner core.

Thranduil grunted loudly and his wrists ached as the belt cut deeper and deeper into the reddened flesh round his wrists. He wanted to touch every inch of her, he wanted to dig his fingers in her soft, warm flesh and feel her tremble beneath his dominating body, as he pounded into her with eager and demanding thrusts to elicit her deep, helpless moans. Sensual moans, which caused oceans of immense pleasure to swirl around his entire being. But he could not. He was bound.

Meril could feel the strong twitching of his shaft, then a sweet stillless, then another twitch, this time wilder and more aggressive, then stillness again... Before he could reach his climax, she lifted herself and stood up abruptly. Her gaze was directed to his hardness glimmering in the morning light, covered in her juices. Her sparkling eyes feasted on his panting body as she suspected that his throbbing member might have been frustrated by her sudden act of betrayal. Thranduil definitely was. Their eyes met and Meril knelt down before her king to soothe him. If he ever repaid her, he would make sure it would be much more torturous than her way. She was certain that he would make her beg for her release. Yet she would most likely receive his punishment. This thought aroused her even more and her body trembled in anticipation of the unknown.

At this thought, Meril placed one of her hands on her king's knee as her other hand slid between her legs, never for a moment her eyes leaving his own. He was obviously enraged now and she noticed he was almost imperceptibly shaking his head. With a hint of a smirk on her face she began to caress her pearl. Her eyes rolled and her face twisted in pleasure. This was what she had been so often relishing in her lustful dreams and even if he was her King, this one time she would take what she wanted, what her body demanded; and that was her release by pleasuring herself. And he would merely watch her, the great Elvenking, who at this moment lay powerless before her, unable to prevent her from doing what she had for so long desired. This idea excited her so much that she reached her peak almost instantly. Her fingernails dug into the skin of his knee and Meril wimpered sensually as her trembling body arched backwards before she dropped her head onto his lap where it rested for a few long moments.  
  
Upon her climax his shaft twitched excitedly, yet he could not find his own release. It was swollen painfully, longing to be relieved from the pressure that had been built up there seemingly ages ago. Thranduil was almost lost in his seething anger now. How dared she defy him, the great Elvenking, so respected by his people and feared by his enemies? Yet a part of him that he had not been aware of before, had become so intolerably aroused by watching her pleasure herself. A strange contradiction, he thought. She had come right before his eyes, yet he had not been able to share her pleasure. He so desperately wanted to feel her contractions around his manhood as she came, he wanted to be the only one in control. As he had always been in complete control. Until this morning. His gaze darkened as he watched her drop her head onto his lap.  
  
When her breath had evened, she silently sat up and her fingers ran in small circles over his knee, caressing the broken skin, the small bleeding scratches that her fingernails had left behind. Thranduil felt her hot breath approaching him as she leaned forward, and groaned desperately as she began to lick his shaft again. Her tongue playfully lapped at its tip before she enveloped her lips around it, taking him fully. Thranduil's hips bucked and he sank deeper into her. She swallowed, sucked and massaged him with her tongue, until she knew he was about to explode. Then she let go of his shaft with a loud pop.

Thranduil growled in frustration and despair as Meril licked its head. She stuck the tip of her tongue into the slit of his shaft before she enclosed her lips around him. She wound her arms round his narrow waist and her small hands cupped his, still bound and clenched to fists. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but it seemed to her that the king had become slightly relaxed. Perhaps he knew that she would now fulfill his desire.

Meril's tongue slashed over the tip of his erection, eagerly lapping up the small droplets, mere proof of his desperate need to find release. With a swift movement, she took him fully in her mouth, urging him into a long moan. Her nose brushed his muscular abdomen and she sucked him, again and again, and then she sensed it, the wave of uncontrolled lust which was about to flush down his body with relieving pleasure. Meril bobbed her head slightly up and down, her cheeks firmly pressed around his sceptre as he climaxed. Thranduil hissed and his shuddering body tensed as his hot seed spilled into her mouth and down her throat.

He groaned as she reduced the pressure. Her tongue pressed firmly against the still throbbing vein as she sat up, letting his manhood slowly slid out of her mouth. Meril began to lick the remrants of his seed off his shaft. When the last drop was removed, she placed a soft kiss on the tip of his softened length and looked up at him. Thranduil gazed at her, his eyes like the sea, untamed and wild amidst a heavy storm. His facial features were tense, still declaring his utter satisfaction.  
  
This had certainly not been what the King had expected. He would usually come upon her like a wild storm in the middle of a tranquil night after their brief but sultry ministrations to each other, which in most cases, were solely directed on her as the king was always keen to take her at any time and in any possible way, too impatient for long acts of passionate preparations. But this time she had been able to take a liberty which he never before had allowed her. She had pleasured herself in a tandalizingly slow manner, and he had been left to watch powerless, deprived of his kingly pride, not having been allowed to make her reach her fulfillment by his own ministrations. Meril's body was filled with a new wave of lust as she revelled in these thoughts.

Slowly she sat back on her heels and tried to pull her hands back. To her astonishment, the king held her small hands tightly in his own, and did not seem to intend to free them. Her bewildered expression met his demeanor; it was stern and yet wickedly content.

"I'll untie you, my lord," she said softly, secretly hoping that he would not punish her immediately. But, oh yes, there was still that council meeting and her king never missed an appointment, nor had he ever been late. There was no time for her punishment. Knowing that it would have to be delayed, Meril freed his wrists from his belt, while a mischievous grin played on her lips.


	2. Punished

Meril leaned forward and washed her face and neck with cool water. It was a pleasant contrast to the heat that still lingered in her body. She looked in the mirror in front of her and grinned at herself victoriously. The King would surely not forget this day, not soon at least, she thought as she reached for a towel and dried her face with it. Then she picked up her wooden comb to tame her disheveled hair.

It was still a mystery to her how the king's hair always looked so perfect. On every occasion, Thranduil seemed to be immaculate. Meril huffed and placed the comb back on her dressing table, pushed her washbasin aside and stood up. She reached for her dress and slipped into it quickly before she meticulously tied its silken laces at the front. With a last contented look in the mirror, she turned around to pursue her daily duties.

She took the stack of books which lay on the small chest of drawers at the other end of her room and was ready to head for the library when she heard a knock at her door. Meril looked up in surprise as the knock was repeated again, demanding and echoing with urgency. As she lowered the stack of books to place it back on the chest of drawers, the door opened and one of the king's guards entered her room, his appearance excited, his expression stern but slightly nervous.

"The king wishes to see you," he announced without any formalities.

Meril stared at him silently, startled by his sudden entrance and the order of her king. 'Now?' she wondered nervously, remembering the council meeting of which the king had spoken. Her astonished gaze fell upon the window, and she noticed that the sun had not yet fully risen.

"Immediately," confirmed the guard, motioning her with an abrupt movement of his hand to leave her chambers instantly and to follow him without delay.

Meril nodded and placed the books back again before she looked down at herself as she walked toward the door. At least she was dressed in one of her best dresses, she thought as she left the chamber followed by the guard, and stepped into the narrow hallway. Nevertheless, her dress was more suitable for the library and not for an audience with the king.

She took a deep breath and noticed that Thranduil's scent was still lingering in the hallway. He had only left her chambers a few minutes ago. Nervously, she looked at the guard and wondered if he had noticed the scent of his king as well. His expressionless face, however, showed no signs of it as he went past her quickly.

Thranduil hardly ever entered this part of the palace. Well, he had hardly ever walked here until... Meril took a deep breath as the guard caught her by the arm and strided along the hallway with her towards the heart of the palace. ...Until the day the King first saw her in the library. Meril blushed at the memory, and focused her attention on the long corridor which was about to come to an end.

"Where are we going?" she asked cautiously.

"To the king's council chamber," replied the guard sternly.

Meril's eyes widened in panic. Had anyone complained about her? Or had the king been so displeased with her 'service' that morning that he would publicly report her being disobedient to him? Or...? Meril swallowed hard. No, that would surely not happen. The king had a council meeting! Tiny beads of sweat formed on her forehead and Meril frowned in despair as she realized that the council meeting had not yet begun. He would not... no, impossible. Not in the council chamber, she pondered as her flushed cheeks suddenly paled.

Silently, she followed the guard to the large doors of the council chamber. Meril had often passed them on her way to the library, but she had never entered them. Arriving there, the guard knocked hard at the doors twice. Meril heard no reaction inside, but the guard opened one of the two doors at once and pushed her into the chamber before he silently closed the heavy oaken door behind her.

It was absolutely quiet and Meril stood there motionless, staring straight ahead. There, on the other side of a huge oval mahogany table, sitting in a matching royal chair was her king, Thranduil. His piercing blue eyes were fixed on her and Meril could feel her skin sizzle under the intensity of his gaze. He raised his slender hand, and with an elegant gesture he commanded her to approach him.

Meril forced her feet to obey and she hesitantly walked towards him. Her body was tense and her fingers fumbled nervously with the soft fabric of her dress. This could mean a lot, she kept saying to herself, as she slowly passed by the numerous chairs around the table. Every step she took, she did it with difficulty and with every step she slowed down, a sight which seemed to amuse the king.

He grinned at her, and the sparkle in his eyes betrayed his delight. Her obvious nervousness amused him greatly. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying this situation to the fullest. Meril suddenly breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that he was apparently not angry. She rounded the end of the table and stopped next to Thranduil. His gaze was still fixed on her as he was casually seated in his opulent chair.

"As I have noticed, you already know why you are here," he grinned impudently before his expression darkened as his lust filled eyes wandered over her curves which were clearly visible under her fine gown.

Meril blushed deeply and swallowed hard. This could not be true, did he really intend to...? In the council chamber? ...No, this was impossible, she thought confidently, yet Thranduil's lustful gaze forced a sudden wave of doubt into her heart. She swallowed again and wondered if she would be able to reach the door before he could stop her.

The dark chuckling of the king interrupted her thoughts.

"You will not manage," he said amused.

Meril's eyes widened and her heart stumbled. What did he mean? He did not know... No, he could not have known what she had just thought...

"The door…" he continued, gesturing with his hand that was holding a glass of wine toward the large door. "You will not reach it." Then he looked at her knowingly. "You have played with the thought of running away."

Meril stared at him in silence, her cheeks growing hot, and a lump began to form in her throat.

"Admit it," he said, taking a generous sip of wine before he set the glass on the table and pushed it aside at once.

"Yes," she breathed softly.

He chuckled again, and this time he seemed very pleased. "So, as we have already fulfilled your fantasies today..." his gaze wandered hungrily over her body that was concealed by the simple, but elegant dress of fine silk, "... under these circumstances, I asked myself why I should not fulfill one of my own fantasies, as well." 

Thranduil consciously made a very long pause to give her time to muse on the various possibilities of the meaning behind his words. His grin widened the longer Meril pondered over a number of eventualities. In spite of her various surprising, imaginative ideas, her assumptions were directed again and again to the same conclusion. It surprised him that she had read him so easily, but on the other hand it made him deeply satisfied. He had not only chosen an extremely attractive elleth, but she also seemed to be a very intelligent one. But could she really guess what he was going to do with her?

Meril shifted nervously and her mouth became dry. "What, uh..." she stammered and began to fumble again with the thin silken fabric of her dress. "What kind of fantasy is that?" she asked in a hesitant voice.

Meril cried out as he suddenly grabbed her and laid her down on the table with a skilful movement. 

"I'm glad that you asked," he growled with desire.

Meril wriggled excitedly under him. The timber beneath her back was hard, and its coldness penetrated her fine dress instantly, giving her goosebumps. A shudder ran down her spine, caused both by the sudden coolness and by his lust-filled gaze and his exploring, greedy touches. Her mind rebelled in protest the moment that the king made his advances towards her in this public place, but her body deceived her without mercy. Her thighs, between which he was now standing, were quivering incessantly. The fear that had previously spread in her body was replaced by a steadily rising heat, caused by the intimate proximity of the king. Her lips were trembling, but she suppressed the moan that was about to escape them. Unwilling to please him thus, she bit down on her tongue.

Thranduil's hands ran down her thighs, and upon reaching her knees he grabbed the hem of her dress and pushed it up. Meril shuddered as his hands ran over her naked skin. His strong fingers dug greedily into her soft flesh, and he drew her closer to him until his erection pressed against her womanhood. Even through the fabric of his leggings she could feel the strong and defined pulsation of his length which made her shudder again. 

A satisfied hum vibrated in the depths of his broad chest. Thranduil abruptly stepped back, tugging her hips to the edge of the desk and exposing her femininity by pushing her dress over her thighs.

"Your naughtiness this morning should be punished," he murmured as his fingers grazed gently over her mound.

Meril arched her back and her body trembled at his touch.

"Your ...disobedience must be punished," he corrected himself, as his heated gaze wandered over her female curves until it finally met her glistening eyes. In them he traced fear, but also clear signs of arousal. Thranduil's satisfied grin widened and he removed his hand to grab her thighs. His grip was firm and Meril's eyes widened in fear as his expression suddenly darkened. This time it did not seem to be caused by pleasure.

"What should thy punishment be?" he asked as if he was speaking to himself, his voice low and dark now. "Do not think that I'll give you a choice," he added at once. "I alone will decide how you will be punished," Thranduil clarified. 

For a moment he stood still and seemed to be enjoying her uncertainty, but then he grabbed her by the nape of her neck and his lips sought hers greedily. Meril complied to his raw desire willingly. Suddenly, Thranduil broke their kiss, which left her desperate for air, and grabbed her dress. He swiftly slid it over her head, exposing her flushed skin.

As Meril shivered, he fisted her golden hair in his hand and pulled her head back, exposing her neck to him. The vein pulsed visibly under her flushed skin and Thranduil trailed his tongue along it before he bit her tender skin, leaving a red mark. Meril's body jerked when the sensual feeling he spread within her was mixed with pain and a shivering moan escaped her parted lips. Meril threw her arms over her head and groaned as his hot tongue trailed up her thigh, before it stopped near her womanhood. She sighed frustrated when he suddenly stood up. His face hovered over hers once again. Strands of his silver blond hair fell over his shoulders and tickled her bare skin, causing her to wriggle beneath his imposing figure. The low chuckle that left his parted lips made her frown. 

"Would you like more?" he whispered, letting his hot breath caress her sensitive skin.

His husky voice made her tremble. Meril nodded eagerly and leaned her head back against the table as he buried his face between her breasts, licking and biting in turns, causing her to grab his long hair tightly. Despite her efforts, she lacked the strength to hold him in place. She groaned with desire when his lips brushed her damp skin and trailed lower towards her navel.

There he stopped and circled her navel with his tongue before he grabbed her butt which he held with both hands. He placed wet kisses on both sides of her navel before his excited breath brushed her yearning center. Meril jerked eagerly and sighed obviously frustrated as his hot breath wandered upwards until he reached the valley between her breasts. His teeth scraped a hardened nipple, making her buck her hips desperately. Her center met his swollen erection that was still imprisoned within his leggings. Alas, how frustrating that was... Thranduil suddenly stood up and took a distressing step backwards. A move that caused Meril to growl angrily.

What was he doing to her? Why was he still wearing his clothes, she asked herself in exasperation as a lusty moan left her lips. Thranduil chuckled low as he trailed kisses up toward her mound, licking and kissing her damp skin, very leisurely though, as if he had all the time in the world. Meril shifted impatiently, trying to move closer to him, but he sat down in his chair smirking at her, obviously amused by her desperate attempt to get pleasure.

"What do you think my fantasy is?" he asked casually. Thranduil looked very relaxed, but his voice that rumbled deep in his chest, as well as his eyes, were filled with dark lust.

Meril was at a loss for words. She let her head fall back and with a loud thud she hit the hard surface of the table rather painfully. She winced as she rubbed the sore back of her head with her hand and tried to lock her legs, but the king grabbed her thighs with a swift motion and held them open. 

"I do not know," she said, trying to sound as neutral as possible, but the voice that escaped her lips was rather desperate and lusty.

"Hmm," Thranduil muttered, clearly dissatisfied with her reply.

"Perhaps you find pleasure in tormenting me," she ventured.

"I could say the same thing about you... After all, you obviously found more pleasure in it than I am doing now. Do you deny it?"

Meril's body trembled as his hot breath touched her vulva. 

"Do you deny it...?." His voice rumbled, filled with lust.

"Nnn... no, I mean yes, yessss," she whimpered as his warm tongue brushed her center.

"Good… that's good," he murmured.

Meril shifted, but he retreated again, holding her firmly in place.

"Do you want more?" he asked with fake innocence.

"Yes" she replied instantly, furious at her own obvious eagerness.

Thranduil giggled and blew air against her sensitive center before he placed a tender kiss on her inner thigh. 

"Then beg for it," he mumbled while trailing kisses over her silken skin.

"What...?" she sat up, supporting her weight on her elbows.

"Beg For IT," he repeated slowly, his blazing eyes fixed on hers. "Beg for it," he growled as she did not obey his command.

Meril swallowed and hesitated.

"You should hurry," he said smugly, leaning back in his chair again. His hands were firmly placed on her knees, holding her legs apart. "You should beg right now, or do you want to delay until the councilors come? You can, of course, also beg for it in their presence."

Meril suddenly felt the blood drain from her face and turned her head to take a glance over her shoulder, but Thranduil was instantly over her and grabbed her chin to force her gaze toward him. He peered deeply into her eyes. 

"I see..." he muttered and sat down again. Then he leaned forward and placed wet kisses on her knee while his hands brushed across her buttocks, cupping, squeezing, kneading... "I see...."

Meril shuddered and arched her back over the table as his hot tongue licked her swollen pearl. They were slow and delicate licks that drove her body into a shivering frenzy. Her breath hissed through her pearl-like teeth as he licked her again and again. 

She shifted restlessly and desperately tried to reach something to grasp at, while he continued to lick through her folds. She reached for his hair, and pulled it as a fierce sensation overtook her. The coil of desire tightened inside of her, causing Meril to let out a whimpering moan. His slender fingers plunged into her tight channel which was already wet with her juices, as his mouth suddenly plundered her own with fierce desire. Meril bucked her hips and let out a desperate groan, when he withdrew his fingers from her center, brushing her pearl briefly before they traveled upwards. 

Thranduil trailed kisses over her cleavage and licked her hard nipple, before he closed his lips around it. The heat inside her body was almost unbearable and Meril arched her back over the table as he sucked her sensitive nipple tenderly. His tongue slashed over it repeatedly and Meril reached for his hair again when Thranduil's nimble fingers began to stroke her pearl. His lips followed them, pursing around her pearl and sucking on it feverishly. Meril's nipples hardened further - if this was even possible - and she let go of his hair, her trembling fingers reaching up to fulfill their yearning, to touch them, to reach satisfaction.

To her displeasure, Thranduil grabbed her wrists, pushing her arms rather rudely onto the table. He held them down firmly, stopping her movements while he sucked her pearl hard - once. A lightening of lust shot through her body that stunned her mind and made her dizzy from lust and yearning. Meril craved for her release more than she had ever craved for food - and she was a good eater, Thranduil was well aware of that. It was a trait of her that her king seemed to appreciate greatly. 

She panted in frustration when her pearl was left bereft of his attention. His hot, moist breath was suddenly replaced by the cool and clammy air in the council chamber and Meril wanted to scream in frustration. She opened her eyes abruptly and stared at the ceiling, and a deep frown graced her youthful features. Her pulse, racing madly, felt suddenly painful and unpleasant, making her wish desperately for a distraction, or even better, his attention. She suddenly felt vulnerable under his gaze, lying naked before him, like a plaything... a plaything greedy and yearning for the forbidden.

Thranduil let go of her wrists and trailed his fingers along her folds, circling her entrance before her plunged one finger inside her heat without warning, elciting the most sensual moan from her he had heard yet. Her second moan was accompanied by his own, almost muffled as he made a desperate attempt to compose himself. This here and now was meant to be a little payback on his part, but he had not expected that it would affect him that much. His gaze fell on his other hand that stroked his painfully hardened manhood which was yearning for release to a degree that Thranduil found gravely troubling. 

But his ego was stronger than this yearning and he would not satisfy his little vixen - not so easily, and certainly not now. His attention fell upon the massive doors and he knew that the council members were already waiting for his permission to enter the chamber. Only he wasn't done with her, not yet. 

He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over her pearl, making her gasp in pleasure, her body yearning for more. His tongue trailed lower, to her entrance, and he removed his finger. His mouth lingered there for only a few moments, but he knew that it felt like an eternity to her. Smirking and definitely pleased with himself, he pressed the tip of his tongue inside her searing heat. The reaction was immediate and utterly satisfactory. 

Meril let out a whimpering moan that sounded so desperate that he played with the thought to relieve her instantly of her pressure and yearning - but then, this was meant to be a punishment and he intended to punish her for her insolence, though it had brought him immense pleasure earlier that morning. 

Despite her delighted and lust filled reactions to his touches, what satisfied him the most was the fact that her thoughts remained with him. There was no other ellon - and that made him feel extremely potent and masculine. 

"My king," she gasped breathlessly. 

He hummed softly as he removed his tongue from her center. Once again he claimed her pearl between his soft lips and sucked on it. Meril began to quiver all over and he could hear her heart racing forcefully. 

Meril couldn't endure the intensity any longer. "Please...," she begged, sounding lustful yet utterly miserable. "Please..."

He let go of her pearl, speaking into her folds. "What do you wish?" he asked, placing a soft kiss on her mound. 

"Please, release me," she begged. "Please... please..."

He grinned and flicked his tongue over her pearl before he placed a last kiss there. 

Thranduil sat back and removed her legs from his shoulders. He leaned back comfortably, looking extremely self satisfied. 

"No."

Meril's breath was caught in her throat and she sat up at once. She felt dizzy and hot, her body swayed sideways and her skin was flushed and damp. Her eyes were heavily hooded, filled with yearning, her expression proud, but her body was speaking but one language- that of surrender. Yet utter disbelief and growing anger started to pool in the depths of her eyes. She lifted her chin defiantly and Thranduil's eyes wandered lower to her breasts that rose quickly as she attempted to calm her excited breathing. 

She continued to stare at him in total disbelief, beholding his hideous smirk that she wished she could wipe off his face with a hearty slap. But then, that was forbidden. In her growing desperation, she continued to grow defiant within her. She did not need him to find her release. Although she craved his body to reach her peak, she could and would find her freedom without him.

Meril moved with difficulty to the edge of the table, her damp skin leaving faint marks on the polished timber. Her feet touched the ground and she reached for her dress that lay before the king's boots. 

At first he watched her with amusement and satisfaction, but then his expression suddenly turned fierce. The moment Meril slipped on her dress, he reached for her hands and pulled her closer, making her almost fall onto his lap. Thranduil mumbled elvish spells and Meril's expression grew angrier with each word he spoke, as she understood well what he was doing. 

"You will not touch yourself," the king said as he tightened the grip on her wrists. Then he let go of her slowly. "I will know if you do," he warned, all amusement gone from his timeless features, yet a deep and unsatisfied lust was still burning in the depths of his eyes. 

"Do you understand me?" he asked impatiently when she did not answer him.

Meril frowned and nodded, infuriated by his command and cheat.

"You may leave now," he grunted.

Meril turned away from him immediately. She was close to tears as she approached the large oaken doors, her heart racing faster with each of her step as she heard faint voices on the other side of them. She blushed deeply and looked back at the king over her shoulder.

He motioned her with a sharp nod to leave the chamber through the main doors and Meril cursed him silently for embarrassing her thus. She reached for the door handle that felt unpleasantly cold and hard against her hot and flushed skin and left the king's council chamber, hoping that no one had heard her desperate pleas and moans.

The smirk returned to Thranduil's face as the door closed. Silence returned to the council chamber, but it did not last long. His blood that was pulsing aggressively through his veins soon became a roaring sound in his ears. He leaned back, obviously pleased with himself, and placed his right hand over his painfully swollen erection. Then he began to murmur a spell to calm the raging fire within his loins. First he had to fulfill his duty, then... He chuckled and eyed the door with longing. ...Then he would find his little vixen and finish off her punishment - in the most pleasing manner.


	3. Release

Meril had to suppress the desire to plunge into the cooling water of the fountain. Her body ached uncomfortably, a pain she had never before experienced. Her desperate gaze fell on her hands that were still trembling slightly. After she had left the king's council chamber, she had fled to her room but whatever she had tried, nothing had been able to distract her mind from the fire that burned brightly within her body. She ended up in the palace garden, hoping for a distraction there. To pursue her work in the library was not an option in the slightest, since the memories of the intimate moments she had shared there with the King would only aggravate her condition.

She wondered whether the King had felt the same way. Meril had indeed wanted to tease him a little that morning, but she would have never let him suffer in such a way. She had been confident that he was not angry with her when she had stood before him in the council chamber. But now she doubted. Once more, Meril dipped her hands and forearms into the cool water and closed her eyes. The constant cold numbed her limbs, but the incessant heat in her body would not diminish. The greedy yearning which made her so desperate continued to bother her. Meril's eyes fluttered open and she sighed deeply. This time the heat of her cheeks did not originate from the excitement of lust but from the shame she felt. Although she was longing for the sensuous embrace of the king, she was ashamed now as she had never before known such kind and intensity of raw need. She lusted for him to a degree she found frightening.

As her thoughts returned to the king, the throb between her legs grew stronger. She pressed her knees involuntarily together and took a deep breath in another futile attempt to bring her senses under control. It did not work. Meril cursed the king again and pulled her forearms out of the water. Her skin was crimson and she wiped her hands dry on her dress. Meril's miserable gaze wandered across the huge garden, and she wondered desperately what to do. 

*****

Thranduil's gaze wandered through the chamber, which to his surprise, he found vacant. He had been absolutely convinced that he would find his little vixen in her bed. But to his great disappointment, she wasn't there. With an elegant movement, he slowly turned around and left her chambers as inconspicuously as possible. He headed toward the library and his manhood twitched as he reflected back on his first encounter with Meril there. Thranduil nodded briefly to a few maids who bowed before him with reverence and turned quickly around the corner before they could notice his growing erection.

The massive doors of the library sprang open and Thranduil stopped abruptly. A frown graced his flawless features when he realized that she could not be found in the library either. He knew he had been cruel to her, but why would she hide from him? He smirked as he pondered how he would punish Meril. The reason for her absence was certainly her act of disobedience, he concluded. She had not followed his latest command, and was now afraid of him. Rightly, Thranduil thought, because he would not allow her to get away with that kind of insolence. Even after she had left the council chamber, he could hear her thoughts. In her desperation she had mused over possible ways of pleasuring herself without Thranduil knowing. This had been highly amusing, but he was also impressed by her multiple creative ideas of accomplishing this. He stood hesitantly in the door for a few moments before he turned and went back down the long hallway. What would he do when he found her? Thranduil swallowed hard when his desire for her embrace was instantly doubled. He seized his billowing cloak and covered his proud manhood inconspicuously before he asked the next guard he met for Meril's whereabouts.

*****

Meril glanced up at the bright blue sky that was hidden by massive branches and countless leaves which rustled in the gentle summer breeze. Her attention was abruptly diverted as a few elves hurried past her. Meril's gaze followed them, and her eyes widened when she saw the king who had just entered the garden. As she took a step backwards, her back collided with the stone wall which proudly and immovably protected the palace garden. She swiftly turned and hurried away, uncertain and frightened.

Meril was afraid of her own desire, of the deep lust which she had not managed to defeat in the past few hours. She turned around a corner and stayed with her back pressed firmly against the cool stone wall. But it didn't offer her body any relief from the heat that still lingered within her. She became painfully aware that there was only one way to get rid of her deep desire. And that was by the grace of her king. Would he be merciful to her if she asked him? She stopped abruptly as she realized that her feet had already begun to lead her toward her king. What if he were to make her suffering worse, even more intolerable than it already was? She took a few steps back and leaned against the wall again. No, if this were the case, she could not stand it, she would not be able to comply with his order any longer. Meril decided to hide and walked further into the garden.

It was an easy game to reach her. He had already caught her scent before he entered the garden. A scent which she bore only when he pleased her with his presence, when he lured these sensual moans from her parted lips. He followed the intoxicating fragrance of her body and his grin widened when he finally spotted her in the back of the garden. She was sitting next to a small fountain, peering into its depths.

He had already been looking forward to the punishment she was expecting, but suddenly he stood motionless and watched her, pleasantly surprised by what he noticed. There would be no punishment, his mind told him, though his body rebelled against this idea. His swollen length twitched excitedly as he began to realize that she had actually followed his command. The scent that emanated from Meril was not the one he had anticipated. She smelled of lust because her body seemed to be exploding under its inner pressure. A pressure which he had caused in her, a pressure from which he would set her free. His little vixen hadn't touched herself. She had actually obeyed his command. And she had done so, even though it brought her unspeakable suffering. This realization was unexpected and Thranduil did not know for a moment what to do. He had been wrong... 

Meril was startled when she suddenly heard footsteps behind her and stood up with a swift movement.

One of the king's guards approached her with long strides.

"The King wants to see you," he declared tonelessly as he looked at her demandingly.

Meril swallowed hard and cursed herself before she nodded and immediately followed the guard. Why hadn't she found a proper hiding place? Her brow was wrinkled while she asked herself whether she had actually wanted to be found. Her heart was torn, and she sighed softly as she entered the king's halls. 

To her surprise, the guard led her into the royal part of the palace, a place which Meril had never before entered, not even in her dreams. The walls, made of wood, were beautifully decorated. The small silver lamps attached to the walls illuminated the broad hallway in a pleasant golden light. Meril's senses were dazzled by the warm light, the delicate fragrance that reminded her of fresh jasmine and the elegant atmosphere that prevailed here. This hallway was really made for a king, she thought, and immediately wondered what his bedchamber looked like. Would she now see it with her own eyes? Probably not, she assumed. Meril knew that the king's study was also in the royal part of the palace, and she expected to be brought there. She was torn from her thoughts when the guard suddenly stopped and turned to her. He pointed to a large door in front of them.

"The King is waiting for you." With these words he left her standing and went away.

Meril's heart trembled in her chest and she stood there as if rooted, staring at the door with eyes wide open. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, causing an uncomfortable pressure in her ears. With a deep breath, she approached the door. She knocked gently, almost inaudibly, and to her surprise she heard the king's deep voice behind the door at once . Nervously, she reached for the door handle and entered the chamber.

It was his bedchamber, she realized breathless as she looked around slowly. Her gaze fell on the huge windows which allowed a generous view over the forest. The fine white curtains moved in the gentle breeze, enticing the miniature bells attached to them into a delighted dance that released a fine, ethereal sound.

"They were my mother's."

Meril turned quickly, and beheld the king who passed her and stood before the curtain.

"My mother loved them," he recalled, holding the silk curtain tenderly between his fingers. "She liked the fine things in life." A smile appeared on his lips, which was neither cheerful nor sad.

"This curtain was made of the finest silk ever made by elves, woven with so much effort and love." He dropped the curtain and gave her a thoughtful look. "My mother had woven them herself. She loved the wind and hated the silence of the night which reminded her of the loneliness that she had to endure when she was young. Hence the bells. These windows were never closed in spring and summer. Even in the stillness of the night the fine sound of the bells sounded. This is one of the few childhood memories that have remained with me till today."

He turned to her completely and eyed Meril for a long moment. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stood with a royal posture in front of her. Then his eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

"You came here, fearful of the reason I have summoned you. Yet you have hoped that I might fulfill your longing. You are longing for my touch and wish that I will end your suffering."

Meril returned his gaze and nodded. She could not hide the truth from him anyway, why would she make her situation even worse?

Her honesty made the king happy, and he nodded too. "You have obeyed my order. To be honest, I had not expected this. I had gone to your chambers to punish you, but you were not there. When I found out that you had actually been obedient, I realized that I liked that even more than your act of disobedience."

"Well…" he paused, eyeing her from head to toe. "I am more than ready to reward you for your self-control and your devotion."

Meril stared at him, unable to think clearly.

"There is nothing more we both want than our release, am I right?" he asked in a husky voice as he took a step toward her.

This time she breathed a "No".

"Good, then you may undress me now."

Meril stared at him with uncertainty, but when he nodded encouragingly she didn't hesitate any further but approached him eagerly. She reached for his buttons and her fingers undid them quickly, while her heart was racing with excitement and her body trembled in anticipation. If this was a trap... did he really mean it? she wondered while she slowly exposed his chest.

Thranduil shifted closer to her and enjoyed the obvious eagerness displayed in each of her touches. His fingers ran up and down her arms before he cupped her face. Meril furrowed her brow as he tilted her face up, distracting her from her mission. His thumb brushed across her bottom lip that felt soft and warm beneath his touch. Then he took her hands that were still fumbling with his buttons into a firm clasp and lifted them to his lips. Thranduil placed a kiss on her knuckles and noticed that her hands were trembling with excitement. He was able to perceive it then, the unbound desire that still lingered in every inch of her soft body. Her lust for him. To sense this state of arousal from her made him restless, but it also caused his feverish urge to reach a new height that he hadn't yet experienced in such a form. 

Maybe she was more than just his little vixen, he mused, while he gazed into the depths of her glittering eyes. The yearning that he found there elicited a moan from his lips. He let go of her hand and slid his own around the nape of her neck, pulling her into a sensual kiss. He brushed his tongue over her luscious lips, which she parted willingly. Thranduil's tongue played with hers seductively, causing her breath to quicken and her body to surrender to his will. His large hands that roamed over her back, stopped at the subtle curves beneath her shoulder blades, before they moved lower to clasp the soft flesh of her hips. 

Meril shuddered when he broke their kiss and her head fell back as he kissed down her neck. Thranduil pulled her against his body and trailed ardent kisses across her collarbones that had become visible above the beautifully stitched hem of her silk dress. Her dress had slid over her shoulder and his lips sought the skin that lay bare now. He bit into her exposed flesh eagerly, before the seductive swipes of his skilled tongue sent a feverish tingling all the way down to her toes. 

Meril groaned desperately and grabbed his face with her small hands as she pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He gladly gave in to her yearning. This time it was her tongue that invaded his mouth. Thranduil had known intimacy with other ellith, whom he had plenty of experience with. But they had all been, even in a state of raw and feverish desire, too shy and reluctant to show him their lust. But this elleth, Meril, despite her initial embarrassment about the intensity of her yearning for him, after being allowed by him to act freely she didn't need to be asked twice. His senses seemed to drown in an untamed ocean of lust as she stroked his tongue inside his mouth. The display of her raw need which she didn't hesitate to express openly, deepened his lust for her tenfold. He suddenly grabbed her hips and shoved her against the wall. Her moan was muffled as he claimed her lips forcefully and began to grind his loins against her front. Meril whimpered as he pinned her hands above her head against the cool wall. 

She tasted like berries, and a bit of lemon balm. She tasted as refreshing as the soothing breeze on a hot summer night. She tasted of freedom... A frustrated rumble from deep within her chest brought him back to the moment. She was trying to free her hands which he was still holding firmly above her head. Meril turned her head to the side, breaking their kiss in the process. 

"You said…" she breathed heavily, "that I was to undress you."

Their gazes met and a smirk graced his face. Thranduil let go of her hands that immediately found his belt. Making quick work of it, she discarded it on the floor and her hands slid past his leggings' waistband. His body shook in a violent tremor as she enveloped his rock hard manhood with her small fingers. Thranduil bit down on his lower lip that trembled as his resolve began to vanish quickly. He would not be able to last much longer if she continued like that. But was she ready to accommodate him? 

"You always wanted a longer foreplay," he moaned.

Meril looked up at him in astonishment and squeezed his twitching length firmly.

"You..." he swallowed hard, trying to control his mad senses, "…you always wanted our foreplay to last longer," he repeated.

Meril nodded embarrassed as she realized that he could really read her thoughts. 

"Did this foreplay satisfy your wish?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, though this time I didn't need one."

Thranduil growled darkly in return. With a swift motion, he took hold of her dress and ripped it open, baring her breasts and her erect nipples. His lips clasped around a nipple and he sucked it while she arched her back, molding her desperate body against his, that was shaken again by a dark and fierce lust.

Thranduil pushed her gown down and bared more of her body until her dress pooled at their feet and she stood naked before him. He hooked his hand under her knee and lifted her leg which she wound around his waist. Her hand tugged greedily at his waistband until his length was freed. His shaft bobbed up and down before he shifted closer, positioning it at her entrance. Meril grabbed his butt and pulled him closer as he thrust into her heat with a harsh and demanding motion. They both moaned loudly as their bodies merged. 

He adjusted their position and Thranduil began to pump into her feverishly. Meril met his thrusts with similar eagerness and ran her hands through his silver blond hair that hung gracefully over his shoulders. Strands of his hair spilled between their bodies and tickled her breasts as both of them moved passionately. 

Meril's breath shuddered as he suddenly slowed down. Her gaze followed his own, downward, and she gasped as they both watched her body swallowing his pulsing manhood again and again. She grabbed hold of his tunic and slid it over his shoulders, exposing more of his muscled chest while he held her pinned against the wall. She watched with fascination as the muscles beneath his pale skin danced with each of his movements. Her fingers untangled from his hair and ran over his well defined muscles, feeling their tension beneath her soft fingertips. She gasped when he withdrew from her center, rubbing his shaft along her tummy. Her gaze wandered downwards again and she marveled at the sight she beheld. His manhood twitched and pulsed against her skin that was overcome with goosebumps. Meril's fingers ran along his hard scepter that was covered in her juices. As the tip of her finger brushed over the tip of his shaft, she felt the sticky droplets that were a testimony to his deep yearning. She tilted her head up and their eyes, filled with lust and yearning, locked. She leaned up and licked the corner of his mouth. Thranduil reciprocated by clasping her tongue between his lips, sucking it greedily into the hot cavern of his mouth. 

Her inner muscles tensed and she positioned his manhood at her entrance again, begging him with a soft nudge to enter her again. Thranduil gladly complied and she moaned into his mouth when he stretched her inner walls again. His thrusts soon became urgent and she buried her face in the crook of his neck when she could not follow up with his pace for longer. Suddenly he paused again and she lifted her head, meeting his gaze. 

"You may touch yourself now," he permitted, his gaze hooded and darker than she had ever seen it before. 

Meril looked up at him questioningly, but moved her hand towards her pearl when he arched one of his eyebrows at her. Her slender finger began to circle it and her lips trembled when the clenching of her inner walls caused his shaft to twitch with need within her core. Her body shook incessantly as their bodies continued to reciprocate in that manner. He sensed her tightening around his manhood and withdrew teasingly from her until only the tip of his length was buried within her heat. Then, with a slow motion that caused both of them to shiver with lust, he entered her again. Her finger twitched over her pearl and the rhythmic contractions of her walls caused him to moan darkly as he spilled his seed within the depths of her body. When the twitching of his swollen flesh had ceased and her breath had calmed, she noticed that he was staring down at her. 

"Do you feel better?" he asked in a voice, husky and low, that made her inner walls contract yet again. 

"Yes…" she breathed, "…but I've not yet had enough."

"Neither have I," he replied smirking. 

Thranduil slipped his hands around her waist and, pressing her to his body, walked her over to his bed, their bodies still connected. There, he placed both of them carefully onto the bed. Her taut nipples brushed his chest as he positioned himself above her, his face now hovering above hers. Thranduil leaned down to kiss her. It was a short kiss that left her wanting for more and Meril clenched her walls around his shaft which was still deeply embedded within her core. It twitched one, twice and then began to swell again. She could feel it, the growing pressure within her that stretched her walls and made her wish that he would begin to move again. Meril tried to roll her hips against his, but his weight made it impossible for her to move. 

Thranduil tried to restrain the desire to thrust into her right away, and instead, focused on her lust filled expression as she tried to move beneath him. Her skin was covered with sweat and strands of her golden hair stuck to her temples and forehead, framing her beautiful face. Her skin was flushed, her eyes hooded as lust pooled within their depths. Her feminine heat that surrounded his length and his own raging fire that occupied the lower regions of his abdomen, let his resolve weaken dramatically. He shifted above her and she clasped his shoulders as he began moving in a steady rhythm. 

Thranduil moaned when her tight body clasped every inch of his scepter, taking him in deeper and deeper with every thrust of his. Her shuddering breath that brushed his face was like music to his ears, increasing in its beauty each time he filled her up. Her legs that were wrapped around him tightened their hold on him as did her arms that were coiled around him, grasping him by his shoulders. He grimaced and clenched his teeth. There it was, the first quake that shook her body as he quickened his pace, eager to find his release. Her body moved and her nipples brushed his chest again and again as he continued to rock his hips faster and harder against her. The muscles of his stomach clenched painfully when another jolt of pleasure shook her body, predicting her immediate orgasm.  
He had difficulty controlling himself at that moment, but why should he? He could love her again and again, as often as he desired. A loud groan left his mouth and he bucked his hips uncontrollably against her as his release ripped through his body, ending his -usually perfect- self control. Before his peak began to dwindle, Meril's body shook as her orgasm claimed control over it. Her contracting walls clenched around his manhood repeatedly, squeezing it, milking the last drop of his seed from it. 

Their rasping breaths were sharp as he lowered himself onto her, feeling strangely exhausted, yet eager for another round. Her soft moans faded away, leaving his chamber strangely quiet. After a moment of relaxation, he slid his manhood out of her and rolled over to the side. When Meril opened her eyes to see what he was doing, he handed her a glass of water, motioning her to drink. After she had emptied the glass, she handed it back to him and let herself fall backwards. His bed was unusually hard, she noticed, before she risked a look around. In the four posts of the bed there were many carvings embedded, that spoke of the beauty of the forest and the stars. Her contemplation was interrupted when he gently took hold of her chin and tilted her face toward him. 

"Do you like what you see?" he asked. 

Meril nodded and smiled when he rolled her to the side. He kissed her, rubbing himself on her tummy. She shuddered when his erection poked against her belly button. His tongue darted out to meet hers, and she willingly returned his kiss with the same eagerness. Their hands grabbed each other, pulled each other closer, until their bodies pressed firmly against each other. Her head fell back as he trailed wet kisses down her throat. Thranduil kissed the bend over her collarbone and headed straight for her cleavage. He grazed her nipples with his lips and she felt them harden with desire and renewed need for his embrace. 

Suddenly she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him onto the mattress, earning a surprised look by the king. But his expression immediately changed into one of sternness as he rolled her over and climbed on top of her. He pressed his erection between her luscious thighs that she parted willingly for him. Thranduil settled between them and entered her with renewed passion. This time he didn't waste any time, but pounded into her with great urgency. Meril's breasts jiggled as he pushed her further up the mattress, thrusting into her harder and harder. Coils of lust tightened within her core as he took her the way he favored, hard and fast, pursuing nothing but a release for which he so often craved.

With each thrust, his flesh met hers with a loud slapping sound and with each thrust, he spinned her deeper and deeper into a state of raw desire. Meril's nails dug deeper into his flesh and she almost forgot to breathe as her pelvis rotated wildly in response to each of his thrusts. He changed his angle and stroked her soft spot with each thrust, eliciting a long moan from her lips. Meril's toes curled and she arched against his imposing body that still worked hard above her. Then she shook violently as his relentless pounding lengthened her orgasm. Exhausted, her hands clutched at his shoulders as she continued to meet each of his thrusts with lesser strength than before, but with no less devotion. Meril couldn't keep up with him anymore, but Thranduil kept a maddening pace and pushed into her with such greed that she climaxed a second time. The contractions of her core took him into the same ocean of bliss. Thranduil's body jerked and he sucked in her breath as he almost drowned in the pleasure she gave him. With a deep thrust and a wild growl that originated from deep within his chest, the orgasm engulfed him entirely. His thrusts slowed down, no longer fierce and greedy but rather sloppy and irregular. With an animalistic growl he collapsed onto her, burying her entirely under himself. 

When their breaths had calmed, he lifted himself up and supported his weight on his elbows. He hummed contentedly and rolled off of her for the second time that day. Lying next to her, he removed a few strands of hair that still framed her flushed face and leaned in to kiss her. Thranduil kissed her fragrant skin that was covered with a thin sheen of their sweat. 

"Did you really think I'd let you suffer for too long?" he whispered to her.

Meril nodded. 

At first Thranduil seemed genuinely surprised by her reply, but then he smirked at her.

"I should punish you for that."

"I'm looking forward to it," said Meril with audible excitement.

He arched an eyebrow at her and growled low before he rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her.

"As you wish…" he promised.


End file.
